


Purgatory

by Metztlii_K



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Eventual Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun, F/M, Historical References, Idk where im going with this, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, angel of death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metztlii_K/pseuds/Metztlii_K
Summary: I watch as my companion, partner, lover fall into Earth and in love with the impossible





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> ???  
>  I honestly don't know. But Sehun as a sentimental death angel is an imagery too pretty to pass over

I first saw him in the World Trade Tower, a shadow of utter stillness amongst the bustling crowd of office workers, trying to get to their destination. His dark cloak billowed off the ground, and I couldn’t quite see anything connecting the figure to the glazed floor tiles. 

I cautiously picked my way past the shuffling people, gathering my documents and cape as to not accidently touch anyone. 

 

_ Why are you here? _

 

I asked blinking, confusion in my golden eyes. The figure shifted, his cloak dispersing into smoke before refocusing. The second hand on a clock hung high up on the wall ticked impossibly loudly over the general murmur of humans. 

 

_ I am here to return items, love.  _

 

I frowned and held my breath as the figure slowly drifted towards a massive wall of glass overlooking Manhattan. I followed him, until we were standing shoulder to shoulder and touching, but not quite. 

 

_ I am returning what has been taken from our Father. _

 

My eyes widened, and I glimpsed a plane flying off-course towards the window as the figure turned around to wholly capture my attention with liquid quicksilver eyes. 

 

_ He wouldn’t want- _

 

_ What has been decided will be done. _

 

With that, the silver-eyed man vanished into a cloud of black smoke, and disaster struck. 

 

\---

 

The second time, I spotted him walking amongst the merchants who had descended the much anticipated ship carrying Oriental goods. I pushed down an impending sense of dread as I watched black rats scurry off the ship along with the cargo and sailors. 

 

_ Hello, my love. _

 

I whirled around, ignoring the way my blond hair tumbled out of their confines. My dress and outer appearance melted away until I was once again holding a large tome with onion thin pages. My surcoat morphed into a grand cape with shifting colours of the sun and a bountiful harvest. 

The dark man’s Oriental outfit changed into an elegant cloak of the purest black, dotted with constellations named by man. 

 

_ How long? _

 

I asked, fearing the answer as ghosts of dread and fear began to circle around my cape, dampening the vibrant colours. 

 

_ Not long, love _

 

The misty cloak of the figure solidified into an ankle-length overcoat, and a bird-like beak mask covered his lovely but cold aristocratic face. I shook my head, thrusting my arms out in an attempt to stop his path. He stared at me levelly, before his head dropped slightly. 

 

_ What has been decided _

 

_ -can be changed! We are destiny, yet we cannot command it? _

 

I was utterly livid, scarlet blooming on my face. I reached down to scoop up a black rat, but as my hand passed through the creature like it was nothing but a breeze, its greasy black fur softened to a lovely white, and the mouse stopped in its path, suddenly confused. 

 

_ By changing destiny we take away their will.  _

 

The mouse continued to run in circles, until it finally collapsed due to exhaustion. Its tiny body heaved as it worked desperately to try and supply enough oxygen to its failing heart. When I tried again, I managed to gather up its tiny form and hold it close to my chest. 

 

_ They command us. We merely do their bidding. They actions decide how we must act, and where our importance lies.  _

 

He gestured around us, and the port we were standing on morphed into the streets of London. Groans of the sick surrounded us as the smell of rotten and decaying flesh rose up into the highest reach of heaven. 

 

_ Surely someone must have the power _

 

_ It was part of the covenant of our Lord Father. They have freedom to do whatever, and they can only be guided. _

 

A man covered in huge blisters reached out towards my companion, a common Plague doctor, with blackened fingers. I stepped back in case he passed through a part of me. Him being miraculously healed would cost him nothing but his life as others are desperate for the mysterious cure he was blessed with. My companion wordlessly reached out a skeletal finger, and the moment their finger touched, the man collapsed. 

 

_ We can merely relief them pain of their flesh, but nothing can fix the poison in their veins.  _

 

He began his journey down the filthy street, sweeping through and granting death to those that came in contact, as easily as the Black Death that had infected them all. I watched, wordless and weeping. 

 

_ One day, we will pay for their sins. We will pay for taking their lives, even when they are the one who has commanded us to do so.  _

 

_ I know, my love. I know. Father will never forgive us, but what is to be done must be done.  _

  
  


\---

 

The last time was during a beautiful day in the winter months. Snow became tangled in many, including my own dark brown hair. Laughter echoed from the streets, a beautiful melody born from suffering and oppression. Parents called to their children play on the streets in the snow, and aromas from the bakery decorated with the star of David danced in the cool breeze, teasing empty stomachs. 

 

I saw him dressed in a handsome, black military cloak decorated lavishly with badges. A silver chain hung from his right shoulder decorated with 5 stripes of gold and a single gold star. An offensive red banner with the swastika symbol stood out like blood against the rest of him .  

 

_ Admiral _

 

I smiled, lip curling in an almost vicious way. He shrugged, taking off his hat and ripping off the  Nazi banner. 

 

_ Another mistake we will pay for, no doubt. _

 

I never tore my gaze from him, even as the Horn of Death sounded, and tension from the humans around us grew. I memorised his strong eyebrows and warm brown eyes as the synchronised footsteps of the Nazi army approached. I committed to memory his high cheekbones and strong nose as the first of the army ripped into stores and forcibly dragged out women and men without blond hair and blue eyes. The shape of his beautiful, rosy lips contrasting with his milky white skin as the children wailed and mothers cried as they were separated into different groups. He finally looked towards a group of elderly who were forced onto their knees on the burning snow, with a squadron behind them with loaded rifles. 

 

_ Go. I can’t bear to see you, or this.  _

 

_ It is our life, the price for eternity, my love.   _

 

I stood staring at the spot he once occupied, as he turned into black mist and dispersed over the ghetto area. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the face of the Death Angel and trying to block out the inevitable suffering of my people. 

 

_ You were always too kind, my love.  _

 

My cape darkened to a shade of maroon as my hair turned as fair as pearl, a sheen of silvery white. My Jewish features faded, despair writing itself on every inch of my own face. 

 

After all, what was a Goddess of life to do, as she watched her lover do his duty?


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's helplessness with an added layer of pain, even if the love was only habitual infatuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where most of the story actually is...(not yet finished)

_ “It’s always hard to watch your lover fall. Perhaps that was why I shouldn’t blame him for what he had chosen, after all.”  _

 

_ 1 _

Sehun opened his eyes to the new dawn with damp cheeks. 

It was the same dream again, a beautiful woman staring at him with scorn hidden by pity in her golden eyes. She could understand the pain from Sehun caused by whatever he was doing, but could never bring herself to accept the ordeals. 

Dark eyes stared at the clock until his eyes burned, and the alarm finally rang. He could never bring himself to sleep for more than 30 minutes at a time. Every 30 minutes under the currents of sleep was restless and stormy, and Sehun feared what would happen after 30 minutes of dreaming. 

Shuffling, Sehun managed to drag himself out of bed and get ready within 20 minutes. He stared at himself, noting the hollow, sunken in cheeks and glassy eyes haunted by dark shadows. 

There was a better time, before college. Before he transferred outside his comfort zone before the nightmares started. 

He wished to turn time back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day


End file.
